Web pages are an information resource which can be accessed by a user via a web browser which executes on a client computing device. Each web page is generally hosted on a website server computing device. Web pages are generally defined and stored in either hypertext markup language (HTML) or extensible hypertext markup language (XHTML) format. A user can make a client request to view a particular web page via the client's web browser. Based on this request, the corresponding website server will download the requested web page to the client's browser which will render and display the web page to the user in the browser's display sector. A web page can provide the user with the ability to navigate to other web pages via embedded navigation elements such as hypertext links. Web pages can either be static or dynamic. A static web page consists of static content which is stored directly within the website server's file system. As such, a static web page always contains the same content in response to all client requests for the web page. In contrast, a dynamic web page is constructed “on the fly” by the website server each time the server receives a client request for the web page. As such, a dynamic web page contains content which can vary based on the context and/or conditions that exist at the time a particular client request for the web page is received by the website server. Client-based scripting and server-based scripting are two popular methods for generating dynamic web pages.